SPiCA: Birth of an Angel
by rin-loves-sukiyaki-okumura
Summary: Kotone Otsuka  Graceful Harmonic Angel  Pink, white, silver   Momo Higurashi  Silent Harmoinc Angel  violet red, black, silver  Setsuna Suzaku  Pure Harmonic Angel  black, white, crimson red   All three are BlasSphere Angels with Spirtual Harmony.
1. 00 Info

**ATTENTION!**

**This is a fan made anime written by MokonaMaiden herself! Originated from MokonaMaiden herself! **

**Spiritual Harmony: A rare BlasSphere Auora that is hidden within the body of a chosen female human. If the Spiritual Harmony matches the Origin Spirit of a female human, that female will become a BlasSphere Angel, an angel who is chosen by the Spiritual Harmony and the Origin Spirit (matched). Each BlasSphere Angel will have different specialties, depending on the type of Spiritual Harmony. There are many types of Spiritual Harmony.**

**Types of Spiritual Harmony...**

**Happy and Cheerful: This type of Spiritual Harmony is created when a BlasSphere Spirit holds the Cheerful Side Auora within, and meets up with another BlasSphere Spirit holding the Happy Side Auora**

**Dark and Silent: Created when a BlasSphere Spirit holds the Lullaby Key and obtains the Dark Side Auora after hitting the "Dream Stage."**

**Graceful and Agile: Created when A BlasSphere Spirit hits the "Speed Stage" and meets up with another BlasSphere Spirit who holds the Graceful Side Auora.**

**BlasSphere Spirits: These spirits live within the BlasSphere Galaxy. They on an neverending search for female humans who match their Spiritual Harmony.**

**Kotone Otsuka: A 14 year old girl from Jun North High School. She is 5'4", her eye color is red, and her hair color is pink. She wears a side ponytail to the right of her head. One day while out of the house, Kotone meets a BlasSphere Spirit, who was in human form at the time. The spirit then asks Kotone for forgiveness after scaring her from behind her own house. Kotone forgives, and the spirit tells Kotone that her Origin Spirit is matched with the spirit's Happy and Cheerful Spiritual Harmony. Kotone becomes confused, and the spirit then forces its way into her body, turning her into a BlasSphere Angel. Kotone freaks out, telling the BlasSphere Spirit that she doesn't want to do superhero-like things. The spirit ignored her and controled her every move until she got the feeling of being a BlasSphere Angel.**

**Graceful Harmonic Angel (Graceful and Agile)...**

**Hair color: light pink**

**Eye color: pink**

**Hair length: to the back (BlasSphere Angel); neck length (human); wears two long ponytails on each side (Angel); one side ponytail to the right (human)**

**Height: 5'7" (Angel) 5'4"(human)**

**Weapons: Silver Radiant Bow and Arrows; Harmonic Cherry Bells**

**Wings?: yes. two pairs on her back(two large wings on the top, two small wings on the bottom)**

**Momo Higurashi: A 15 year old giirl from Jun North High School. She is 5'5", her eye color is purple, and her hair is violet red. She wears her hair down at back length. After discovering that her friend Kotone Otsuka became a BlasSphere Angel (which Momo had already heard of before), she decides to become one too. One day while walking with Kotone back to the Higurashi house, a BlasSphere Spirit came along and confronted the two girls. Kotone ran off and left Momo by herself in front of the house. Momo smiles and tells the spirit that she knows what BlasSphere Angels and Spirits are. The spirit sighs and forces its way into her body, turning her into an Angel.**

**Silent Harmonic Angel (Dark and Silent)**

**Hair color: violet red**

**Eye color: gray**

**Hair length: same**

**Height: 5'9" (Angel)**

**Weapons: Black Radiant Bow and Arrows; Shadow Storm Wings**

**Wings?: same as Kotone**

**Setsuna Suzaku: A 15 year old girl from Jun North High School. She is 5"3', her eye color is brown, and her hair is red. She wears her hair down at neck length. She becomes a BlasSphere Angel after a school concert. A BlasSphere Spirit heard her play in the concert and enjoyed the music she played. After Setsuna got off stage, the spirit stops her and asks her if she wanted to become a BlasSphere Angel. She quickly agreed, and allowed the spirit to force its way inside her body. She now becomes a BlasSphere Angel.**

**Pure Harmonic (Calm and Quiet)**

**Hair color: red**

**Eye color: red**

**Hair length: same**

**Height: 5'7" (Angel)**

**Weapons: Fierce Piercing Radiant Bow and Arrows; Blazing Fury Wings**

**Wings?: same as Kotone and Momo**

**BlasSphere Humans...**

**Princess Mugen, the sole survivor and the only BlasSphere Human of the BlasSphere Galaxy.**


	2. 01 A BlasSphere Spirit Meets Her Match

**In the BlasSphere Galaxy, where BlasSphere Spirits roam, a BlasSphere Princess sits on her throne, watching the spirits play. The girl's the sole survivor of a terrible accident that happened when she was a baby. **

**"Princess Mugen! Princess Mugen! Come quick! We found matching Spiritual Harmony! They're floating about! Come! Come!" said an excited BlasSphereSpirit. Princess Mugen saw the spirit floating towards the monitor and watched three female humans move about.**

**"Three is fine. I know we've had BlasSphere Angels in the past, but they all died at once. They succeeded, but died. No suicidal at all. They all died for no reason. We're going to have to stop this madness right now, or else all of BlasSphere will be lost. Love, follow the girls, please."**

**"Yes, ma'am. I will do," said Love, a BlasSphere Spirit. BlasSphere Spirits also have names known to Mugen and other spirits, not to humans unless they're BlasSphere Angels. Their names are based off of emotions, like Love.**

**Love bolted away from the BlasSphere Galaxy and landed where the three girls were moving about. She hid behind a tree and watched the three girls chatter amongst themselves.**

**"Pretty young girls... Must alert Princess Mugen!" whispered Love. She got out her communicator and quietly spoke to Mugen.**

**"Ah, yes.. Pretty girls... Hold on. *click* Who's ever matched up with these three girls, come to me!" Princess Mugen alerted the spirits. Three spirits floated over to Mugen and smiled.**

**"Me's Calm!"**

**"I'm Pure!"**

**"And I'm Graceful!"**

**"Alright, you three. You guys split up and don't bump into each other, alright? Go one at a time. Please report to each other if one of you have succeeded."**

**"We will, Princess Mugen! We love you!" said the three. Mugen smiled and shooed them off.**

**"Three new BlasSphereAngels... They'll help us.." Princess Mugen said, randomly pointing at the stars.**

**During Love's research on the three girls, she decided to take a quick break.**

**"Princess Mugen told me to alert her whenever something good happens. I don't think anything's gonna happen for awhile... *sighs*" Love stretched and floated around buildings until she saw one of the three girls split up.**

**"*gasps* Now's my chance!" said Love. She got out her BlasSphere Analyzer and flew across the sky, hovering over one of the girls. The girl looked around, thinking that something or someone's following her. She panicked a bit, and walked a bit faster. Love, who's still in the air, dove for the girl's hair. She plucked a lock of hair from the girl and flew away. The girl rubbed her head and shrugged, thinking that it was just her imagination.**

**"Perfect! Hehehe. Time to analyze!" Love said greedily. The analyzer took some time scanning the girl's lock of hair, until... *bing!***

**"Yes! What does it say now?" said Love. The analyzer said, "Kotone Otsuka... Age... 14... Matching Spiritual Harmony and Origin Spirit... Yes... Type... Graceful Harmonic..."**

**"Perfect... *gets out communicator* Princess Mugen? I found the match! Graceful Harmonic Angel. It's her! It's really her! Yes.. Hmm. Got it.. I know. I'll find the other two. Thank you, Princess Mugen. Love you! Love, love! Oki! Bye! *clicks*" Love smiled and decided to find the second girl of the group.**

* * *

**"Princess Mugen! Princess Mugen! Guess what? The second girl's been found! Right here! Over here!" A BlasSphere Spirit explained to Mugen.**

**"Oh, Cheerful... Where's the girl?" said Princess Mugen.**

**"Oh, silly! You always act like a big boss adult! Hahaha! Just speak freely like me! *coughs* She's at a water park." Cheerful said, giggling. Mugen smiled and picked up Cheerful.**

**"You're right. *gets communicator out* Love, we've fund the second girl you're looking for. She's at a water park. Do you know where it is?" Mugen spoke through the communicator.**

**"*answers* Yes? Oh, Princess Mugen! You do? Awesome! Okay, so she's at a water park? Ooh! I know where it is! Bye, bye! Love, love! *click*" Love giggled and flew off to the water park.**

**"Wow! She knows! Princess Mugen! She knows!" said Cheerful childishly. Mugen laughed and sat back down on her throne. Lazily, she got up again and sat back down again.**

**"*sighs* How long is it gonna take Love to finish the job?" said Mugen.**

**"Love is on the way! Zoom!" Love laughed. She found the girl swimming in a pool near the exit.**

**"Aha! There she is! Time to get some hair!" Love said greedily. Her eyes grew big and began flying over the girl. The girl, like the previous one, looked around to see if anyone was near her. She sighed and continued swimming around. Love giggled softly and plucked a lock of hair from the girl. The girl didn't feel anything but the wind, and Love flew away just seconds before the girl turned around to nothing.**

**"Time to analyze!" Love squealed. The analyzer scanned a lock of violet red hair and said, "Momo Higurashi... Age... 15... Matching Spiritual Harmony and Origin Spirit... Yes... Type... Silent Harmonic..."**

**"Yes! Perfect! *gets out communicator* Princess Mugen! I got her! She's the Silent Harmonic one! Her! Yes her!" Love said joyfully.**

**"*answering* That's just great! *laughs* Well, are you going to find the third one? Cheerful told me that she's at school. Jun North High School. Do you know where that is?" spoke Mugen.**

**"*answering* Oh yes! I do! I'm on it! Last one to go!" Love cheered to herself.**

**"*answering* Okay then. Good luck! *click*" Mugen said.**

**"*click* Hehehe! She's gonna be so happy after I'm done here!" Love giggled. She then flew to Jun North High School where the third girl was sitting outside the school, pondering. Love grinned and flew over the girl. The girl almost saw her, and looked down. Love dove for her head and plucked a lock of hair from her head. She didn't feel a thing, and continued to ponder. Love flew to a tree and analyzed the lock of red hair. The analyzer said, "Setsuna Suzaku... Age... 15... Matching Spiritual Harmony and Origin Spirit... Yes... Type... Pure Harmonic..."**

**"Yes! Perfect match!" Love said to herself.**

* * *

**"*answers communicator* Really, Love? The last one? That's just perfect! Ok, bye! *clicks* Calm! Silent! Pure! Time to go!" Mugen orded the spirits.**

**"Calm here!"**

**"Pure here!"**

**"Graceful here!"**

**"Ok, guys. Love found all three girls. Now, it's your guys' turn. *giggles*"**

**"Yes!" said the three spirits. **

**"Mighty BlasSphere Teleportation of Love!" Mugen shouted, teleporting the three spirits down to earth.**

**"Are you sure they're gonna be okay?" asked Tired. Mugen smiled at her and held her.**

**"Yes, they'll be fine," said Mugen.**

* * *

**The three girls were still not reunited, which gave Calm, Pure and Graceful a chance to go their separate ways to find their female humans. First up was Graceful.**

**Graceful flew everywhere to find her match.**

**"Graceful does not like this! Does NOT like this! *whines*" Graceful cried out. When her eye caught sight of her match, she laughed. **

**"Gotta hide first! Hehehe!" Graceful giggled. She then flew behind a building and watched her match walking around. She then realizes that the girl was walking towards her. Without panicking, Graceful jumped out from behind the building and scared the girl. She screamed and was about to open the door to the building that Graceful was hiding behind at.**

**"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Graceful cried. The girl looked at her and smiled.**

**"No, it's okay. I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous, that's all," said the girl.**

**"Oh, thank goodness. So, your names Kotone Otsuka, right? Someone told me about you." Graceful replied to the girl.**

**"Oh yes. I'm Kotone Otsuka. Nice to meet you," answered Kotone with sheer happiness.**

**"*laughs* I gotta tell you something. You know about every human having their own Origin Spirit, yes?" said Graceful.**

**"Oh yes I do. Why?" said Kotone.**

**"*laughs* Good! Well, your Origin Spirit matches my Happy and Cheerful Spiritual Harmony. I'm supposed to be the Happy and Cheerful BlasSphere Spirit, but it turns out that I'm the Graceful and Agile. Hehehe."**

**"What are you saying?" asked Kotone, confused. Graceful sighed and forced her way into Kotone's body. She gasped, not screaming at all, and started to glow. After the glow disappeared, she was dressed up in something else.**

**"Your mine now! Hahaha!" said Graceful. **

**"Ah! What is this?" said Kotone.**

**"You're a BlasSphere Angel! You're the Graceful Harmonic Angel! *giggles* You can transform back into your human self if you want, just let me know anytime! *giggles*"**

**"What do I do as the Graceful Harmonic Angel?" asked the confused Kotone.**

**"*laughs* You defend the BlasSphere Galaxy, duh! You don't know what anything BlasSphere is?" said Graceful.**

**"Not at all, but some of my friends do," answered Kotone.**

**"I can't do this! I don't wanna do anything superhero-like! It's tiring!" Kotone whined.**

**"Well, you have to! You gotta save us! Please! We've had BlasSphere Angels in the past, they succeeded, but died in the process! You and other brand new Angels could be our only survivors! Please help us!" Graceful explained to the girl. Kotone sighed and gave in.**

**"*cheers* I knew you would help us! Thank you!" said Graceful.**

**"Now how do I get out of my BlasSphere Angel form?" asked Kotone.**

**"Repeat what I say... 'Origin Spirit return!'"**

**"Origin Spirit... return!" shouted Kotone, and began transform back into her human form.**

**"Oh, and one more thing... Remember when I said that I'm supposed to be the Happy and Cheerful BlasSphere Spirit?"**

**"*nods* Yup."**

**"Then once you get to know your BlasSphere Angel, I will become both Graceful and Agile AND Happy and Cheerful. It'll happen anytime. Hehehe." Graceful explained to her. Kotone smiled and opened the door to the building, which is actually her house.**

**"Ohhh, so this is your house.." Graceful said, looking at the house.**

**"Yup. The one you were hiding behind of, yes?" said Kotone. Graceful looked at her, and nodded.**

**"Oh, and I'm Graceful!"**

**"Nice to meet you, Graceful," said Kotone.**

**Next up was Calm...**


	3. 02 The BlasSphere Angels of Earth

**The next day, Calm was next to find her match. She searched everywhere for her match, but failed to do so, until she showed up at Jun North High School where a concert was held at. She hid backstage while watching her match play a song for the audience.**

**"静かな彼女は非常に彼女の試合はここに戻って彼女に隠れが見つかるまで！カームは、ここに滞在する必要があります良いことだと言われます。 *"静かに自分に話を聞いた*をくすくす笑う。彼女の女性人間が曲を演奏行われ、楽屋に入った。カームは、足音がメインステージから、まだ立っていたそうです。少女はコンサートに参加、いくつかの彼女のクラスメートの感謝し、それらに別れを振った。カームは、彼女の試合を見て少しsweatdroppedは歩いて近づく女の子が最終的に冷静を見つけるまで。**

**"*gasp* Are you one of those BlasSphere Spirits?" asked the girl. Calm nodded nervously.**

**"I've heard of those spirits before. What are you doing here?" the girl said to Calm. Calm giggled and sighed.**

**"I wanna ask you something... Do you want to be a BlasSphere Angel, my dear?" asked Calm.**

**"Of course I do! How do I do that?"**

**"*sighs* Calm's coming at you! Zoom!" Calm dashed away into the girl's body and transformed her into an Angel.**

**"What kind of Angel am I, spirit?" said the girl.**

**"You are the Pure Harmonic Angel, sweetie! I am attracted to your beautiful music! You're so good! You're so QUIET and CALM while playing! *laughs*" Calm explained to the girl.**

**"What's your name, little one?" asked the girl.**

**"It's Calm! Yours?"**

**"Setsuna Suzaku."**

**"How nice. *giggles* Well, let's get going." Calm forced Setsuna's body to fly through the roof of the school.**

**"AHHHHHHH! THIS IS NOT WHAT I'VE THOUGHT OF! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Setsuna screeched in the night.**

**"*laughs* I'm forcing you to fly, silly! Hahahaha! Wee!" Calm explained.**

**Last but not least, was Silent...**

* * *

**Silent flew in the air for a while until she saw her match talking with Calm's match.**

**"What are they talking about?" said Silent. The two girls continued to walk out of Silent's sight.**

**"Darn it! Silent has to fly again! *groans*" Silent groaned unpleasantly. She continued to fly over the two girls, waiting for Calm's match to walk away. After a long watch, Silent saw the two depart, waving goodbye to each other. Silent laughed and followed the the last of the three girls.**

**"Silent's in luck! Hehehe! I love luck!" Silent said to herself. The girl she was watching sat donw underneath a tree and dozed off a bit.**

**"She's sleeping? Silent hates that! Time to wake her up!" Silent then got out a big microphone and spoke through it.**

**"WAKEY! WAKEY! SLEEPY HEAD, GET UP!"**

**The girl bolted up and looked around. Silent laughed as she flew down to the ground to meet up with her, until the girl's friend (Kotone Otsuka) showed up again.**

**"No! Silent hates this so much! Very!" Silent growled angrily.**

**"I'm gonna walk with you. Is that okay?" said the girl to Kotone.**

**"Sure. Come on."**

**"Hold up! I wanna talk to your friend here for a sec!" Silent broke the short silence between the two girls. Kotone screamed and ran off, leaving her friend with Silent.**

**"There you go. She understands. Now, your name's Momo Higurashi, am I right?" said Silent. Momo nodded.**

**"I've heard what happened to my friend a while back. I wanna become a BlasSphere Angel, too! Please? Please?"**

**"That's why I'm here for, Momo. Here I go! Zoom!" Silent said as she forced her way into Momo's body, transforming her into an Angel.**

**"What am I?" said Momo.**

**"You're the Silent Harmonic Angel, kid!" said Silent.**

**"This is amazing! Can I ell someone about this?"**

**"No! You can't! It's between the Angel herself and the entire BlasSphere Galaxy! Spread the word to the non-BlasSphere humans and we're gone for good!"**

**"I see... So, what's your name?"**

**"Silent's the name!"**

**"Gotcha. Let's go find Kotone, alright?"**

**"Okay!"**

* * *

Back in the BlasSphere Galaxy, Princess Mugen waited and waited for Love and the three girls to arrive.

"*sighs* I'm starting to get the feeling that they wanna stay away from me. *frowns* I'm pretty. I'm cheerful. What did I-"

"Love is here, Princess Mugen!"

"Ah! Love! Where have you been? What took you so lon to get here?" said Mugen angrily.

"I was waiting for the others to come, but they're slow, so I left them behind! *giggles*" Love explained. Mugen sighed and smiled at Love. Cheerful floated by Mugen's side and laughed at Love.

"What's so funny, Cheerful? I'm here."

"No, no, Love, it's just that you're supposed to stick with the three girls and land here with them. That's not right. *laughs*"

"Cheerful, how is that funny? Would you like it if I assigned you Love's job? You hurt her feelings, Cheerful. Say you're sorry."

"Okay then, Princess Mugen! *giggles* I'm sowwy, Love! I love, love you!"

"Love loves you two, Cheerful. *giggles* Let's play!"

"Hehehe, yay!" Love and Cheerful played together until the three girls arrived.

"Ah, yes. The three new BlasSphere Angels. Nice to meet you all." Mugen introduced them. Kotone looked at her two friends and sighed.

"Nice to meet you too," said Kotone, shaking Mugen's hand.

"Kotone Otsuka, right?" asked Mugen. Kotone nodded.

"And this is Setsuna Suzaku and Momo Higurashi. They're my friends. *laughs*"

"Thank you, Kotone," Mugen said. Momo and Setsuna smiled and bowed to Mugen.

"Sooo... why are we here, Mugen-"

"I'd love it if you would just call me Princess Mugen, Momo," said Mugen, cutting Momo off.

"I'm sorry," said Momo, bowing to her.

"You three are because we want you to protect the BlasSphere Galaxy," Mugen explained to them.

"Why?" said the confused Momo.

"Because without the BlasSphere Galaxy, your Origin Spirit will fade away, since it's connected with the BlasSphere Galaxy. Without your Origin Spirit, you will too fade away as well. Anyone who's anyone will fade, too. That's why... That's why we need BlasSphere Angels to protect us from the Hiram Galaxy.."

"What's the Hiram Galaxy?" asked Setsuna.

"I'm glad you asked.. The Hiram Galaxy is ruled by an evil ruler named Shogun... He's a young prince who's too attractive, so you better be careful. If you fall for him, he'll take you in and make you his slave."

"Princess Mugen... are we... the first three BlasSphere Angels?" asked Momo.

"*shakes head* No. We have had many BlasSphereAngels from the past, even before you three were born. They all succeeded on protecting our galaxy, but they all died mysteriously. Their Origin Spirits turned into BlasSphere Spirits.."

"So, if a BlasSphere Angel dies, their Origin Spirit will turn into a BlasSphere Spirit?" asked Setsuna, making sure if it was true. Mugen smiled and nodded.

"The BlasSphere Angel's human self is sealed away inside Shogun's castle. Even if you rescued the body of a dead Angel, you still won't be able to revive it. Shogun's also responsible for keeping safe of the bodies so they won't rot. All the old bodies are still fresh and clean, like nothing has happened and the person was sleeping in for a very long time. Now, what I want you guys to do is to fly back to earth and destroy all the Dark Charm Eggs that are lying around. Leaving them out for a long time while cause them to transform into Shadow Chimeras."

"Thank you for the information, Princess Mugen. *bows*" said Kotone. Setsuna and Momo looked at each other and smiled. Princess Mugen called out for Love and Cheerful to guide them.

"Cheerful and Love are done playing! What do you want? From Cheerful and Love! *laughs*" said Cheerful and Love. Mugen giggled a bit and hugged them both.

"I want you two to guide these three on destroying Dark Charm Eggs on earth, so be careful, you two."

"Love will sure will, Princess Mugen!"

"And Cheerful will, too! Along with Love!"

"That's great, you two. Now, off." ordered Mugen. Love and Cheerful hugged Mugen goodbye and floated to the three girls.

"You know what? You can twansform!" Love told the three girls.

"We know," replied the three.

"*laughs* Great then! *smiles*" said Cheerful.

"Now, repeat what I say... 'Spiritual Harmony... Awake!'" said Mugen.

First up was Kotone.

"Spiritual Harmony... Awake!" shouted Kotone. Graceful appeared and entered her body, making her glow. Kotone started to change clothes within the glow, and began growing two pairs of wings on her back. Her hair grew longer and had two small ponytails instead of one. Kotone's hair and eyes started to turn light pink, and her height went from 5'4" to 5'7" during the transformation.

"Kotone Otsuka, the Graceful Harmonic Angel... Traditional colors: pink, white and silver... What a wonderful creation..." Princess Mugen said. Kotone giggled a bit and looked all around her.

"I-I have two pairs of wings? All four framed with silver metal lining on top of every wing... Amazing. What do I do now, Princess Mugen?" said Kotone.

"Go back to earth then," answered Mugen, "and wait for your friends to come too."

"I guess I'll next," said Momo. "Spiritual Harmony... Awake!" Momo shouted. Silent appeared and entered her body. Same as Kotone's transformation but with a few changes, Momo's height went from 5'5" to 5'9", and her eye color went from purple to a silver-ish gray. Her wings are the same as Kotone's, except that her wings are silver with framed red metal lining on top of every wing.

"Meet Momo Higurashi, the Silent Harmonic Angel... Traditional colors: violet red, black and silver... Perfect.." said Mugen.

"I look amazing..." Momo said in a daze.

"I'm last! Momo, go catch up to Kotone!" said Setsuna. "Spiritual Harmony... Awake!": she shouted. Same as the other two but with a few changes, Setsuna's eyes went from brown to red, and her height went from 5'3" to 5'7". Her two pairs of wings are crimson red with framed black metal lining on top of every wing.

"Presenting the third BlasSphere Angel.. Setsuna Suzaku, the Pure Harmonic Angel... Traditional colors: black, crimson red and white..." Mugen said.

"I'll go meet up with the others. Thanks for all of your help, Princess Mugen," said Setsuna, bowing to Mugen. Mugen smiled and shooed Setsuna off.

"Love! Cheerful!" said Mugen.

"We're here! What do you want? Ohhhh, I remember now! Go guide the three on destroying Dark Charm Eggs on earth! Okay!" said Love. Cheerful laughed at Love and held her hand.

"You two shall go now. I gotta go watch the other spirits while you two are away," said Mugen, holding a BlasSphere Spirit in her arms.

"Okay! We go! Zoom!" said the two spirits.

* * *

**Back on earth, Kotone, Momo and Setsuna looked around for any signs of Dark Charm Eggs. Love and Cheerful arrived momentarily...**

**"Do you see anything suspicious, Kotone?" Momo said.**

**"Pssst! Love here! Use your weapons that are given to you in Angel form! Use it now!" said Love. Momo gave Love a confused look on her face.**

**"Hmm.. I guess you don't know, huh? Well! *gasps* An Egg!" shouted Love. Momo looked around her and panicked a bit.**

**"Where? Where's the Egg?" said Kotone. Setsuna was holding a Dark Charm Egg while listening to her friends panic for a while. Cheerful looked at Setsuna and snatched the Egg from her.**

**"Here it is! Kill it!" said Cheerful.**

**"Why can't you?" said the irritated Momo.**

**"Silly Momo! I'm not strong enough to kill such a tiny thing! Princess Mugen said that BlasSphere Angels are the only Angels to defend our galaxy AND destroy anything that could destroy our galaxy! Go kill it before I report you to Princess Mugen! *laughs*"**

**"Cheerful, no matter what... you're always happy, even if you threaten to send me to the princess.. I don't get you at all," said the confused Momo. Cheerful nodded and laughed. The Egg that Cheerful snatched suddenly glowed.**

**"*gasps* It's glowing! That's not good! Someone stop this!" said Love. Kotone stepped on the glowing Egg and the Egg stopped glowing for a while... until it began glowing again.**

**"What the?" said Kotone.**

**"If you try to stop it from glowing, it will be no use!" Love explained. The Egg then turned into a Shadow Chimera.**

**"A Shadow Chimera! Sestuna, use your wings to kill this beast! Hurry!" said Cheerful. Setsuna nodded at Cheerful and used her wings to stop the beast from attacking.**

**"Shout out 'Blazing Fury Wings!'" said Love.**

**"Right! Blazing Fury Wings!" shouted Setsuna. Her crimson wings glowed brightly with fire surrounding every wing.**

**"Now shout out 'Blazing Harmony! Wings of fire!" Sestuna shouted again. Her wings grew big and began to burn brightly. She dashed forwards towards the Shadow Chimera and sliced the beast in half, lighting it on fire as well.**

**"It's down! Now, let's get ging before every Egg turns into a Shadow Chimera!" Kotone exclaimed.**

**NOTE: Some of this was accidentally translated into Japanese, so please translate it yourself. Thanks!**


	4. 03 An Angel and Her Wolf

**After the girls' first Dark Charm Egg was destroyed thanks to Setsuna's Blazing Fury Wings, they moved on to other Eggs. Kotone sighed and looked around for more Eggs. She found another Egg hiding in a bush.**

**"*gasps* Kotone, look! Another Egg!" said Love. Kotone nodded at her and slowly broke down to tears. Cheerful giggled while Momo and Setsuna were in shock.**

**"Uhh.. Whats with Kotone?" said Momo. Setsuna looked at Momo and shrugged. Kotone fell to the ground and wept. **

**"Crying, I guess," said Setsuna.**

**"I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE! I DON'T HAVE ANY WEAPONS TO KILL THIS EGG! WHAHAH!" Kotone cried out. Momo face palmed herself and Setsuna sweatdropped. Love and Cheerful cocked their heads in confusion.**

**"Uhh. Hehehe, Kotone? The Egg changed." Momo said, still in shock. Kotone wiped her eyes and looked up at Momo.**

**"*sniffle* Wha.. What? *sniffle*" said Kotone. Momo sighed and dragged Kotone towards the transformed Egg.**

**"NO! NO! NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA! LET ME GO! LET ME-" Kotone paused as she was met face to face by a Shadow Chimera.**

**"*laughs* That'll stop her! Ha!" said Momo. Setsuna punched Momo on the top of her head and shouted at her.**

**"Help her, you idiot! She may not know it, but you might! Just go!" ordered Setsuna. The Shadow Chimera sniffed the scared Kotone and growled. It started to lick Kotone's face, leaving some saliva on her face. Kotone shivered and fainted. The Shadow Chimera cocked its head and sniffed her again.**

**"What is that thing gonna do to her?" asked Cheerful. Love shrugged and smiled at her.**

**"Nah, I think it likes her. She is pretty though. *giggles*" Love explained. The Shadow Chimera licked Kotone again, which made her scream, scaring the chimera. The chimera hid behind a bush and whimpered.**

**"What's wrong with it?" said Setsuna.**

**"It's scared. Kotone! You idiot!" said Momo.**

**"W-What did I do? *looks at scared chimera* Oh my! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" said the nervous Kotone. The chimera looked at Kotone and barked at her in a playful tone. Kotone was surprised that the chimera wasn't coming after her. Instead, it wanted to play with her.**

**"Awwww! So cute! I guess that dumb Shogun gave us a Lucky Hiram Egg instead! Haha! It was disguised as a Dark Charm Egg after all! How stupid of Shogun! Hehehe! Hahahaha!" said Love. Cheerful laughed until she got cramps in her stomach.**

**"That's a Hiram Wolf. Hiram Wolves are the most popular wolf species of the Hiram Galaxy. We tried to get some of them to live with us, but Shogun refused to let them go to us. How sad." Cheerful explained.**

**"I guess one of his workers who create Dark Charm Eggs must've got the Lucky Hiram Egg mixed with the Dark Charm Egg. Silly workers *giggles*" said Love.**

**"What are you gonna name the little guy?" asked Setsuna.**

**"I'll name him Ryo. Fits him very well. *laughs*" said Kotone. Ryo the Hiram Wolf barked and licked Kotone's face.**

**"I got it! Hiram Wolves are excellent helpers and maybe Ryo can help us destroy these Eggs once and for all!" said Love. The three girls nodded at her and smiled.**

**"Ryo, you're gonna help us! You happy?" said Kotone. Ryo barked happily and whimpered a bit.**

**"That's a yes! I speak Hiram Wolf. Arf. Heheh." said Cheerful. Love giggled and Kotone smiled.**

**"Well, I say let's get going before I die here, okay?" said Momo.**

**"Right. Ryo, you ready?" said Kotone to Ryo. Ryo barked happily.**

* * *

**"Princess Mugen! Kotone's found a Lucky Hiram Egg just a while back!" alerted Dream. Mugen gasped and looked at the monitor.**

**"Stupid Shogun. He and his workers don't pay enough attention. Now that Kotone has a new pet, looks like a Hiram Wolf, there is now way Shogun will destroy our galaxy with this bad boy. Dream, call Love. I want answers."**

**"Yes, ma'am!" said Dream.**

**"*answers communicator* Hahaha hello? Ahh! Dream! Oh yes. Kotone has the Hiram Wolf. We thought that it was a Dark Charm Egg, but since Kotone was a bit blind that time, it turned out to be a cute wolf. Love you, Princess Mugen."**

**"Love, what did she say?" asked Momo.**

**"*giggles* Princess Mugen said that Shogun's stupid and that we're lucky that we've found Ryo in the first place! Without him, we would be so weak. I hate it!"**

**"Love, don't be mad," said Sestuna. Ryo tugged on Momo's pant leg. She looked down at him and smiled.**

**"What's up, little guy?" said Momo.**

**"Ryo says that he senses fifteen Shadow Chimeras lying around right now. Let's go!" Cheerful translated for Momo. Kotone growled and said, "This is my fault that we killed time standing here.."**

**"Kotone, it's not your fault. Ya see, these Eggs grow fast, so-"**

**"Momo's right," Love interrupted Momo. Ryo barked angrily and dashed off to where he sensed the Shadow Chimera.**

**"Ryo, come back! Ryo!" shouted Kotone. Setsuna held her back until Momo told her to let her go. Setsuna sighed and followed Kotone, leaving Momo and the two BlasSphere Spirits behind. Setsuna ran as fast as she could to catch up to Kotone, but she was too fast.**

**"Why am I so slow and she's fast? *panting*" said Setsuna. Love popped out of nowhere and told her to use her Blazing Fury Wings to increase her speed. Her wings grew a bright red, and flamed. Setsuna ran at a very high speed that no one could be able to catch her in a second. Then, Love floated back to where Cheerful and Momo were waiting for Love.**

**Right where Ryo and Kotone were, Shadow Chimeras started circling around the two.**

**"W-What do we now, R-Ryo?" said the shivering Kotone. Ryo growled deeply and started to attack the chimeras. Kotone watched her pet wolf fight the chimeras as she stood in fear.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" said a voice. Kotone gasped and turned around. It was Momo and the two spirits watching her.**

**"Momo! W-"**

**"I don't care what you are about to say, just help Ryo!" ordered Momo. Kotone frowned and told her that she doesn't know what to do with her powers, which made Love a bit sad.**

**"Love says get out your Silver Radiant Bow and Arrows! Or your Harmonic Cherry Bells. *giggles*" said Love. Kotone looked everywhere for her weapons, but couldn't find them.**

**"Let me try! If you do what I'm doing, then you'll get it right!" said Cheerful. She used her magic to get out Kotone's weapons.**

**"Behold! The Silver Radiant Bow and Arrows and the Harmonic Cherry Bells! Haha!" said Cheerful. Kotone grabbed the two items and looked at them, wondering what they do.**

**"If you use the bow and arrows, here is your very first attack: Silver Lining of the Dawn. This attack will grab hold of your enemies and pin them down until you use your next move, which is the Harmonic Trident Bliss, which destroys your enemies. Once you get used to being an Angel, you will gain more attacks and your bow and arrows will eventually transform, so good luck!"**

**"Thanks for the info, Love. I didn't know that you know a lot about this," said Setsuna.**

**"Eh? Where'd you come from?" said Momo. Setsuna giggled and dashed off to help Ryo.**

**Kotone focused, closing her eyes, and sensing where the chimeras are. She got out her bow and arrow and shouted, "Silver Lining of the Dawn!" Her arrow grew bright and was covered in silver flames. It shot across the field and grabbed a chimera, pinning it down to the ground. Next, she got out three arrows and shouted, "Harmonic Trident Bliss!" Her arrows then turned a silver-ish blue, covered in white flames. The three arrows went in different directions, killing three chimeras, including the one that was pinned by Kotone's Silver Lining of the Dawn attack. Love and Cheerful cheered Kotone on as Ryo ran to Kotone's side.**

**"Good job, Kotone!" shouted Momo. Setsuna and the two spirits clapped and cheered Kotone on.**

**"To purify, I must do.. To purify, it shall happen! Harmonic Cherry Bells!" shouted Kotone.**

**"That's they way to go, Kotone!" said Cheerful and Love.**

**"Wow. I didn't know that she could do that with no questions answered," said Setsuna. Kotone got out her Harmonic Cherry Bells and shouted, "Graceful Love Healing!" A spray of light pink dust scattered all over the field and purified of what was left of the chimeras.**

**"Their Dark Souls shall be purified. Why would Shogun do this to them? Give them Dark Souls and let them live terrible life, letting them roam everywhere and killing people. He's a terrible, terrible man."**

**"Setsuna, don't get too mad. You're the Pure Harmonic Angel, remember?" said Cheerful.**

**"*sniffle* I know," said Setsuna, "but I just can't stand him."**


	5. 04 My Holic Angel

**"Ryo, are you all right? Ryo?"**

**"*hushes Kotone* No, no, Kotone. He's asleep," said Setsuna, petting Ryo.**

**"He's a cutie when he sleeps," said Momo. Love and Cheerful giggled softly.**

**"*whispering* Origin Spirit... return.." said Kotone, transforming back into her human form.**

**"Ahhhh! You can do that? I thought I was gonna stay in this suit forever!" said Setsuna. Momo laughed and said, "Origin Spirit, return," and went back to her human form.**

**"Origin Spirit, return!" said Setsuna, and went back to her original form. Ryo was still sleeping on Kotone's lap, drooling and snoring.**

**"*giggles* Ryo loves to snore like that. Not all Hiram Wolves do that," said Love. Cheerful smiled and sat on top of Momo's head.**

**"How 'bout we get going then, shall we?" said Cheerful. Momo nodded and got up. Kotone looked up at Momo and sighed, petting Ryo.**

**"Do I have to wake up Ryo? I don't think he wants to be bothered..."**

**"Kotone, you have to. If we leave him here, who knows who will find him out in the streets!" explained Momo.**

**"Oh, okay. Ryo, wake up." said Kotone. Ryo opened his eyes and barked.**

**"He seems fine. Let's get going."**

**"Momo, wait!" Setsuna said, holding onto Momo's arms.**

**"What is it now?"**

**"Momo, I have to tell you something... You too, Kotone... *inhales and exhales* I have to leave tomorrow to meet this girl named Haruka Nazuka. She's a Spirit Specialist here. I can't come see you guys for a week, so I'll be thinking of you guys. What's with the faces? You two don't look happy about it."**

**"Setsuna, you're are like the most cheerful but calmest girl ever!" said Kotone. Momo nodded.**

**"I have to. I'm sorry.. It's very important to me right now.. a Spirit Specialist massages the Origin Spirit in order to gain information from it."**

**"Setsuna, it doesn't sound very important. Just skip a day or two," said Momo.**

**"No! It's important to me- to all of us! If they gain info from the Origin Spirit, we would be able to know what the spirit is thinking right now!" exclaimed Setsuna. Ryo tugged on Setsuna's pant leg and whimpered. Setsuna looked down at Ryo and smiled sadly.**

**"Oh, Ryo.. I'll never forget you, silly guy. *laughs* I won't be back for a day, so don't worry."**

**"Setsuna, don't hurt him too much. He's a bit sensitive," said Love.**

**"You guys, look. A person," said Kotone quietly. The girls looked at the person who was aimlessly walking into things.**

**"What's with that guy? Is he... Is he drunk or somethin'?" said Momo. Cheerful and Love laughed at what Momo said. Setsuna shook her head.**

**"No. He needs his Origin Spirit to be massaged. I can tell that guy has had a terrible, terrible, terrible day. He hasn't smiled today at all. Hey, person! I wanna talk to you for a second!" said Setsuna, waving at the person. The person looked at Setsuna and walked off. Setsuna continued to follow the person until she stopped at a building.**

**"Where did that guy go?" said Setsuna, scratching her head. She looked up at the building and saw a little girl staring down at her.**

**"Hey, you! Yeah, you! Have you seen a strange walking man around here somewhere?" asked Setsuna. The girl nodded at her and jumped out from inside the building. Setsuna tried to catch her, but the girl got out an umbrella and floated down to meet up with Setsuna.**

**"Whyare you asking me this odd question?" asked the starnge little girl. Setsuna laughed.**

**"I just wanna know where the guy is. Do you know him?"**

**"*nods* He is my brother. His name is Soma. I am his little sister named Rika. We are the Nagato siblings."**

**"You seem to have an odd look in your face. What's wrong?" asked Setsuna.**

**"There is nothing wrong. What is your name?" said Rika.**

**"My name's Setsuna Suzaku."**

**"Then it's nice to meet you. I rarely see anyone introduce themselves to me. It's quite sad actually."**

**"Then maybe you should go out and talk to people. What about your brother Soma?"**

**"He doesn't talk to me either. He's quite the mature type if I do say so myself. I can sense that you are a BlasSphere Angel, am I correct?"**

**"How old are you and how can you sense that I'm an Angel?" asked the surprised Setsuna.**

**"I'm only 11. I'm an Angel myself, but not your kind."**

**"I thought there were only just BlasSphere Angels. I didn't know thaat there's another kind of Angel," said Setsuna. In the background, Kotone and Momo were walking away, along with Love, Cheerful and Ryo by their side. Setsuna turned around and shrugged.**

**"Why aren't you catching up to your friends? They got bored of waiting for you and they left instead," said Rika.**

**"Is that true? How-"**

**"I'll tell this to you: I'm a Holic Angel, the Sky Blue Holic Angel, and I can sense how others feel. My job is to sense other Angels and get them to help us destroy the Hiram Galaxy. And yes, Shogun is trying to destroy our Holic Galaxy."**

**"We are too. Shogun's trying to kill our princess," said Setsuna.**

**"Princess Mugen? Ah, I've heard of her before. He's trying to marry our princess, Princess Yuka. She refused, and he threatened to destroy our galaxy if she doesn't marry him."**

**"Actually... Rumors have been spread that Shogun fell in love with Mugen long ago, but I'm not so sure if that's true."**

**"It is true... that Shogun fell in love with Mugen long ago.. before he met our princess.. Shogun loves any princess from any galaxy."**

**"I see... So, where is your brother?" said Setsuna.**

**"He's gone *points to the right* that way. If you find him, please, please, please bring him back here. You still remember where we first met, right?"**

**"*nods* Got it. Why do you need him so bad?"**

**"He's going after girls who are alone or paired up with another female. He's trying to get a girl for himself. Please stop him.."**

**"Rika, I don't think that's his problem. I think his Origin Spirit is uncomfortable right now. He's had a horrible day today.."**

**"How did you know he's had a-"**

**"I can sense how the Origin Spirit feels."**

**"Mmm.. Go now, please."**

**"Rika, just stay put, okay? I don't want to go looking for you all overthe place." Rika smiled at Setsuna, and waved goodbye to her as Setsuna set off to go look for Soma.**

* * *

**"I have heard that there's a boy on the loose looking for women around his age. Have you heard?" said Momo to Kotone. Kotone nodded.**

**"Is that the guy right there?" said Love, pointing at the running person. Cheerful shaded her eyes and spotted the running person approaching a woman.**

**"*gasps* I know her! That's my sister! Sakura Pochi Komatsu!" shouted Kotone. Momo's jaw dropped a she looked at the beautiful young lady with red hair and brown eyes.**

**"Hehehe! She's pretty!" said Love.**

**"Oooh! Jealous Love!" said Cheerful. Love punched Cheerful in the arm and laughed. Kotone shouted at her sister, telling her to get out of the way. Sakura looked at Kotone, and gasped.**

**"Kotone! What are you-"**

**"Just get out of the way!" shouted Kotone, ignoring Sakura. Sakura looked back at the guy approaching her and ran towards her sister.**

**"I got him!" said Momo. She transformed into a BlasSphere Angel and grabbed the guy chasing Sakura.**

**"I am the Silent Harmonic Angel! Never forget that! I can take you down no matter what!" shouted Momo. The guy struggled to get out of Momo's grasp.**

**"You're too strong! Let me go! Now! I must.. I must ask the girl something!"**

**"Huh? What girl?" said Momo.**

**"*panting* T-That pretty young girl... Right there... I hear that she's pretty popular around here in Saitama."**

**"Uh, sir? Why are you chasing girls in the first place?" asked Kotone.**

**"I LOVE women. I cannot resist their presence."**

**"You act weird," said Momo.**

**"Stop this right now!" said Setsuna, running from behind.**

**"Setsuna!" said Love and Cheerful.**

**"Who are you? Are you the girl shouting at me earlier?" said the guy.**

**"Yes I am! You're coming with me! Your Origin Spirit needs to healed, and your sister was right about your problem!"**

**"My sister Rika? Where is she?" said the young man.**

**"I'll take you to her, Soma," said Setsuna.**

**"H-How do you-"**

**"Rika told me. I asked. I was.. you know.. curious about you," answered Setsuna. **

**"*walks over to Soma* You must be sorry for what you have done today, got it? I cannot stand men who chase girls around. That is sickening. Sister, take your friends and go. And for warning me about this fool, I'll let you stay home from school for a day, but you'll still have homework."**

**"Sakura, you can do that? But how?" said Momo.**

**"*grins* I'm married to a rich man around my age. I pay some of the staff who works at your school to let you guys stay home from school for a day or two."**

**"You are awesome, Miss Komatsu! I love you!" said Love and Momo. Cheerful and Kotone giggled.**

**"My sis is 21, and I'm only 14. Every week seems to be a lot happier when she's around. *smiles*" said Kotone.**

**"Come on, mister! Your sister wants you!" said Setsuna, dragging Soma. Soma waved goodbye to Sakura, who ignored him and said, "I will never forgive you for what you have **

**done today! Goodbye!"**

* * *

**"I got him!" said Setsuna. Rika was nowhere in sight..**

**"I told her to stay here. She didn't listen to me... *growls*" said Setsuna. Soma wiped his face with his shirt and looked up at the abandoned building.**

**"This is where my sister stays... She has nowhere else to go but here. It's sad to see her like this."**

**"Soma, you got her into this mess! Now, you're gonna get her out," said the upset Setsuna. Soma sighed and got up and dusted himself off.**

**"Well? Are you gonna confront your lonely sister or not?"**

**"... *runs off*"**

**"Wait! Hey!"**

**"What's going on?" said Rika.**

**"Eh? So late! Shame on you! I brought your brother over here, and it appears to me that he doesn't want anything to do with you. I'm sorry."**

**"*gasps, starts to tear up* Then... that means... He hates me?"**

**"Rika, don't cry. Hes jus having a bad day, that's all."**

**"I know that, but... he doesn't want anything to do with me? Anymore?"**

**"I don't no, but that hate won't last forever, you know. Soma's just hurt right now, and he feels rejected.."**

**"*sniffles* How?"**

**"My friend's sister. She's very popular here in Saitama."**

**"*gasps* Sakura Komatsu! I love her! I saw her on T.V. before!"**

**"*Thinking: Kotone didn't tell me that she's a T.V. star. Ah, well.* Anyways, do you want to see her?"**

**"YES! YES! YES!"**

**"But first, we ahev to find your brother."**

**"Forget him! If he doesn't want anything to do with me, then I don't want anything to do with him! Come on! I wanna see Sakura!" Rika said, pulling on Setsuna's sleeve.**

**"Uh, okay," said Setsuna.**


	6. 05 My Princess Bride to Be

**One day after Rika and Setsuna had first met, there were now two BlasSphere Angels, Momo and Kotone, since Kotone left to go see her Spirit Specialist.**

**"Sakura, are you sure you'll come back to see us again? I don't want you to go.. Not just yet.."**

**"Kotone, don't worry. I'll be fine. As soon as I leave for Osaka for three days, I'll send you a very special gift made by my husband's workers in Osaka. You will absolutely love it."**

**"Ah, Sakura, I-"**

**"*hushes Kotone* Not another word from you about that. Just go back home and forget what I said."**

**"*giggles* Okay. Thanks, sissy *hugs Sakura*"**

**Sakura waved goodbye to her little sister and looked back at her husband.**

**"You think she'll be okay here in Saitama while I'm gone?" asked the worried Sakura.**

**"Ah, you faked it, didn't you? *kisses Sakura on the head* She'll be fine. She is, of course, my sister too, you know."**

**"Hahah, right. Well, I had to. I don't like it when she's sad." Sakura said. Her husband played with her hair and told the pilot to start the plane.**

**"We'll see you in three days, sister! I love you!" shouted Sakura. Her voice was loud enough to hear through the loud engines of the plane.**

**"Hey, Kotone? How can she afford that huge plane?" asked Cheerful.**

**"*grins* She's married to a rich man," answered Kotone. Cheerful laughed and flew back to Momo.**

**"So, I guess Sakura's gonna be very busy in Osaka, huh?"**

**"What do you mean by that?" said Kotone.**

**"Hehehe, you know. Filming, protesting and all that grown up stuff."**

**"Momo, I thought you-"**

**"Don't say it, Kotone. I'm not disgusting."**

**"Oh, okay. Hehe." Kotone replied, turning away from Momo.**

**"I got a call from Pincess Mugen!" said Love.**

**"What did she say?" asked Kotone.**

**"Princess Mugen said that she has met up with the Holic Galaxy's Princess Yuki! They planning on taking down Shogun, along with the Holic Angels by our side. There's only three of us, but there will be more Holics than BlasSpheres." Cheerful explained.**

**"*groans* I hate small armies. *pouts*" said Momo. Kotone laughed nervously and patted Momo on the back.**

**"It's okay," said Kotone.**

**"It is not!" Momo replied, and sat in a corner, drowning herself in fear.**

**"Poor Momo. She loves large armies like the Holic Angels.. She's sitting in a corner, all upset.. *frowns*" said Love. Cheerful hugged Love and told her not to frown ever again.**

**"Let's head back," said Kotone.**

**"Oh, and Princess Yuki said that she wants to see this girl named Rika Nagato. Have any one of you two heard of her before?" said Cheerful. Momo and Kotone shook their heads.**

**"Well, let's go find her," said Momo. Kotone nodded and began running away from the pack to look for Rika.**

* * *

**"*sighs* Usagi, you believe me, right? I'm always alone without my brother... He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore... Can you help me?" said Rika.**

**"Hmm.. I'll help you, Riri-chan. Usagi always help her best friend in the entire world. You are not alone when I'm here."**

**"Thank you, Usagi. I love you," said Rika. She hugged her Holic Spirit and went to sleep on a mat.**

**"Riri-chan?" said Usagi.**

**"*moans* What is it, Usagi? Why aren't you sleeping?"**

**"It's daylight, Riri-chan. We're barely in the afternoon and you're sleeping still?"**

**"Usagi, I'm very tired right now... Go to sleep with me.."**

* * *

**"Princess Yuki! Princess Mugen! Alert, alert! Shogun has appeared!" said one of Yuki's Holic neighbors.**

**"Thank you for the warning, Reira," said Yuki. Reira nodded at her and ran off.**

**"How come I have to be the only human living in the BlasSphere Galaxy and you're not alone? You have more humans than me. *pouts*" said Mugen in an unpleasant tone. Yuki smiled at her and laughed.**

**"I don't know, but you're lucky. You should be happy," said Yuki.**

**"You really mean that?" asked Mugen. Yuki nodded and looked up at the dark sky.**

**"Ah-ha... So the two princesses who rejected me are joining forces. Great."**

**"Shogun? Why are you here?" said the angry Yuki.**

**"I lost my love of the galaxy... I lost my love... my love... It is you... Could be was... Maybe still... or never... I want my love back... Give her to me.."**

**"Shogun, I told you a thousand times! I don't want to marry you! I'm sorry, but I just can't!" said Yuki. Shogun growled in anger and grabbed Yuki by the throat.**

**"Yuki! Shogun, let her go!" Mugen pleaded. Shogun continued to strangle Yuki until she passed out.**

**"*gasping for air* S-Shogun... I will not... marry.. you...!"**

**"Yuki, you will! I can tell by the looks in your eyes... Deep down inside, you want to! Admit it!" said Shogun.**

**"If Yuki doesnt want to marry you, then I will!" said Mugen. Silence filled the entire BlasSphere Galaxy. Shogun dropped Yuki, who was gasping for air. She looked up at Shogun who walked towards Mugen and coughed up blood. Her eyes turned pale and began to sway back and forth. Mugen wasn't able to save her friend because of Shogun, who hugged Mugen in order to keep her calm. As Yuki began to cough up more blood, one of her Holic neighbors started to bring her large amounts of water and plenty of medicine. Yuki wasn't close to die at the moment... She still breathed into the air as if nothing has happened to her, and has kept her eyes close to rest them. Reira begna wetting dry towels and placing them on her forehead. Yuki opened her eyes slowly and looked at Reira who was smiling in relief. Her eyes filled up with tears and began to cry. Yuki smiled at her and petted her on the head to keep her calm. Reira held her hand and kissed it, and said that she'll be all right as long as Yuki was there for her people and the galaxy. As Shogun and Mugen continued to hug, Mugen herself was feeling uncomfortable at the moment.**

**"What's wrong, darling? Do you feel sick?" said Shogun.**

**"Don't act like as if nothing has happened," said Mugen, "I did this so you would be happy, not because I love, which I don't. This is also to save Yuki from death, and to save her galaxy. I'd rather live with my friend than here. I would love to have everyone from the BlasSphere Galaxy live with the Holics. This is what I call sacrifice, sir."**

**"Mugen..." said Yuki softly.**

**"Well then. Let's head back to the Hiram Galaxy. My maidens would love to see you," said Shogun.**


	7. 06 The Hidden Hiram Bride

**"Mugen!" shouted Reira, but then realized that she has disappeared, along with Shogun.**

**"Don't worry. We'll get her back as soon as possible... with the help of the BlasSphere Angels.."**

**"Princess Yuki, there are only three of them... We can't get her back with just three. We need more!" said Reira, kicking up dust with her feet.**

**"*sighs* And we'll need our Holic Angels too," said Yuki. Reira bust into tears and began kicking up more dust and throwing rocks all over the place.**

**"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Enough, Reira! Stop!" shouted a Holic neighbor named Kizuna.**

**"Leave me alone! I want Mugen back! I want everything back to normal! *cries some more*" Reira cried out. Kizuna stepped back and covered her mouth.**

**"*thinking: What's going on with her? Without one of the princesses, she's a total wreck...* Reira, we understand that you miss Mugen already, but you can't just act like this. You can still live while Princess Yuki's here. Don't cry..."**

**"*sniffles* Kizuna..." said Reira. Yuki smiled and got up from the ground. She started to limp on her right side and began coughing up blood again.**

**"Yuki! Are you okay? You don't look so well at all. After what happened between you and Shogun, there's nothing you can do until you're fully healed."**

**"*coughs* Kizuna, I'm all right.. It's just that I'm a little sick... I will do anything to get my best friend back from the Hiram Galaxy... no matter what..."**

* * *

**"Hmmm... I haven't heard from Mugen for a while. Call her," said Kotone. Love got out her communicator and called the BlasSphere Galaxy.**

**"Hello? Wait, this is not Princess Mugen.. Who is this?" said Love.**

**"*answering* This is Princess Yuki... I am sorry to say it, but... Princess Muugen's going to marry Shogun.. I'm sorry... We'll do everything to get her back..."**

**"... No..." said Love. Cheerful gasped and grabbed the communicator from Love and talked to Yuki instead.**

**"Princess Yuki, are you sure? She's really marrying the Hiram Prince?"**

**"*answering* Yes... She sacrificed herself to save us... We have got to get her back.. Who knows what Shogun will do to her afterwards."**

**"Princess Yuki, we'll be right there! Hold on! *clicks* You guys! We have got to head back to the BlasSphere Galaxy! Quick!" said Cheerful, who turned serious because of this.**

**"Spiritual Harmony... Awake!" Momo and Kotone shouted, and transformed into the Silent Harmonic Angel and the Graceful Harmonic Angel. Ryo barked courageously.**

**"With or without Setsuna, we can handle this. Right, Kotone?" said Momo. Kotone nodded.**

**"Wait! Take me with you," said a girl jumping from inside a building.**

**"A-Are you Rika Nagato?" said Kotone. The girl noddded and toold them that she'll join with them to get Mugen back.**

**"I am the Sky Blue Holic Angel... Do not worry..."**

**"Come on! Let's get going already!" said Cheerful.**

**"Why is Cheerul-"**

**"Everytime someting bad happens in the BlasSphere Galaxy, she gets all serious, but she still smiles. You get that, Kotone?" said Love. Kotone nodded and looked at Cheerful.**

**"Let's go," said Kotone.**

* * *

**"Princess Yuki! Princess Yuki! A message from Shogun!" said Reira. Kizuna handed Reira the message.**

**"A video message?" said Yuki.**

**"Yes," said Reira. She bowed at Yuki and took Kizuna with her away from the princess.**

**"Miss Yuki... this is Shogun, the groom to be... My sweet Princess Mugen is doing okay... except that she's not feeling so happy at the moment. *laughs* My maidens are taking care of her... One of my maidens seem to have a thing for her... Weird, huh? *chuckles* I guess so. Well... Mugen's right here and she wants to talk to you. She's telling me to leave her while she's here chatting with you, so I will go. *Mugen enters* Yuki! Are you all right?"**

**"Y-Yes! I am fine! How about you?" said Yuki.**

**"I'm trying to escape the Hiram Galaxy while I can... After I marry this freak, I can go. I don't want him or his maidens all over for the rest of my life, you got that?"**

**"*nods* Understood, Princess Mugen. We'll rush in and give you some time to escape. Don't worry."**

**"I won't. I never do whenever you and your Holic Angels swoop in and try to save me. *Shogun in the background: Mugen! My maidens want you! They said that they want you try on this new bridal gown they made. Come! Come!* I hate him..."**

**"We know.. We all know that, Mugen. Now, get going before he hears.."**

**"Right. *clicks*"**

**"*sighs* Looks like Mugen's doing all right with the prince," said Yuki. Then, the BlasSphere Angels arrived.**

**"Princess Yuki! We're here! What's going on?" said Momo. Yuki chuckled a bit and smiled.**

**"W-What is it, princess?" said Cheerful.**

**"We are going to infiltrate the Hiram Palace and give Mugen some time to escape. There are Dark Charm Eggs and Shadow Chimeras lying around in there, so be careful. I will come in and stop the prince from meeting up with Mugen. You and my Holic Angels will distract the Shadow Chimeras in order for Mugen to have some time to escape. Do you understand?"**

**"We do, Princess Yuki," said the two BlasSphere Angels. Love and Cheerful looked at each other and nodded. Momo and Kotone's BlasSphere Spirits popped up and shouted, "WE WILL DO OUR BEST!"**

**"*laughs* I guess Graceful and Silent are hyped up for this big mission, huh?" said Reira. Yuki looked back and smiled at her.**

**"*laughs* I guess so," said Momo.**

* * *

**"Miss Mugen, are you ready to come out?" asked one of Shogun's maidens.**

**"Uhh.. Okay, I am."**

**"Then let us see what you look like in it!" said a little girl. Mugen walked out from behind the curtains and appeared in a silky white bridal gown, covered in Hiram jewels and flowers. Shogun's maidens gasped and clapped their hands. The little girl within the crowd of maidens stepped forth and tugged on the dress. One of the maidens pulled the girl back and patted her on the head. The girl growled at the maiden, who appears to be her mother, and laughed.**

**"You look quite stunning in that dress. Weshall not show you to Shogun until three months have passed. You shall stay confined in this luxurious bedroom that Shogun has kept empty for years until he has found a woman, which he can't, actually. *laughs* Please enjoy your stay here, and we'll tell Shogun that we have a surprise for him and that you ran away for three months. Do not worry, for he will never find you here. *laughs* He thinks that you're in another luxurious room, similar to this one. He gets confused on both, so you're lucky for that. *bows* Have a nice stay, Miss Mugen. Goodbye, and if you need one of us, please use this communicator that only answers to Hiram Maidens."**

**"Thank you sooo much. By the way, what is your name?"**

**"My name? Oh, it's Elaine. Elaine Evergreen."**

**"What a descent name you have there. Okay then.. Goodbye and have a nice night, Elaine. And you, little girl..."**

**"Yes, Miss Mugen?" said the little girl who tugged on her dress earlier.**

**"You love my dress, don't you?" asked Mugen. The girl nodded. Elaine stepped in front of the girl and told Mugen that the girl is her daughter named Shihon Rosella Evergreen.**

**"My name is Shihon! It's Hiram for 'sweet and joyful one!" Shihon said happily. Mugen smiled and petted Shihon on the head.**

**"Mommy told me that I'm gonna be a BlasSphere Angel soon!... In four months! I'm gonna be the youngest Angel in history! Hehehe!"**

**"It is true. You see, I know only female humans from earth can become a BlasSphere Angel, but I used to live on earth until Shihon was born three days early. She was supposed to- *maiden in the background: Elaine, come on! Shogun wants us!* Tell him I'll be there later! Anyways, she was supposed to be born on October 11..."**

**"I was born on October 8th! Hehehe!" said Shihon.**

**"Yes, yes you were," said Elaine, hugging her daughter.**

**"Oh, I see. So she's originally from earth, then you moved here in the Hiram Galaxy?" said Mugen. Elaine nodded and smiled.**

**"Shihon, tell me what type of Spiritual Harmony you think you have," said Mugen. Shihon laughed and said, "I might have the Bright Melody Spiritual Harmony.. I'm not quite sure... I'm only 9, so I don't know that much about Spiritual Harmony."**

**"It's okay though. It fits your Origin Spirit. You must have a Spiritual Harmony matched with an Origin Spirit that has the same personality as the Spiritual Harmony."**

**"It's time to go to bed. Shihon, do you want to sleep here for the night? Don't tell Shogun that I let you. He does not want any children inside the luxurious rooms, or he'll have my head for sure."**

**"Kay! I love you, mommy!"**

**"Kisses! Goodnight!" said Elaine. Shihon kissed her mother goodnight and giggled.**

**"Looks like you have a new roommate! Hehehe!" said Shihon.**


	8. 07 The Invasion of the Hiram Galaxy

**One day after Mugen's arrival, Shihon decided to take her to the Hiram Fields where she waters and plants her flowers. She showed Mugen a Hiram Crystalite, a very rare Hiram Flower that was planted long ago. Shihon became the protector of the Hiram Crystalite since she's the youngest Hiram Gardener in the Hiram Galaxy.**

**"I heard that Shogun's workers are building a new city south of this area," said Shihon. Mugen smiled and sighed.**

**"What's it going to be called?" asked Mugen.**

**"We're not sure yet... Now, let me introduce to you the Hiram children. Shogun never goes here. He knows he lets the kids have their privacy. How nice of him."**

**"Well, uh... Okay then.."**

**"Hehehe! Come on!' said Shihon, dragging Mugen along with her. She brought her to a field of Hiram children, mostly adolescent.**

**"People! I would like to introduce to you our new neighbor!" said Shihon. Two adolescent girls came over and smiled at her.**

**"Nice to meet you," said one girl. The other girl hid behind her and cried.**

**"Aw, it's okay. This is my sister Tsukasa Sakurai."**

**"That's nice. What's your name?" said Mugen.**

**"My name is Misa Sakurai. I'm the oldest."**

**"Hehehe! They know me more than you! Hehehe!" said Shihon.**

**"Shihon's always so hyper. No matter what you do, she'll pop up out of nowhere and just go nuts. *giggles*" said Misa. Shihon laughed and hid behind Mugen.**

**"So, I heard that you're Shogun's bride to be, huh?" said Misa. Mugen nodded and smiled weakly.**

**"What's the matter?" said Tsukasa from behind her sister.**

**"It's jjust that- I don't want to worry you guys, but... I hate Shogun. I don't want to marry him... I did this because I wanted to save my friend's galaxy... You understand me, right?"**

**"Of course we do!" said Misa.**

**"We all hate him, so we just pretend to love and care for him, which is really easy," said Shihon. Tsukasa giggled a bit.**

* * *

**Kotone and Momo were hiding behind Shogun's castle and alerted Yuki and the others to come over and raid the place, inside and out.**

**"Are you sure this is gonna work? If not, I'm leaving," said Kotone. Momo nodded and continued to be on the lookout. **

**"Koto-chan! Graceful speaking! Listen, you have got to use your wings to fly on top of the palace. It's the only way to get in. Shogun's guards are blocking the front entrance. You hear me, Momo-chan?"**

**"Yeah, I hear ya. So, we fly up on the roof and go down a chimney, right?"**

**"No, no! There's a secret passageway on top of the palace, so you and Koto-chan will have a chance to go inside and distract his workers and all that kind of stuff."**

**"Thanks, Graceful. Hey, Momo?"**

**"Yeah, what is it?"**

**"How come your BlasSphere Spirit doesn't talk but mine can?"**

**"I'm the Silent Harmonic Angel, you get it? She doesn't talk that much," explained Momo. Rika appeared and scared the both of them.**

**"Rika! Don't scare us like that!" said Momo, covering Kotone's mouth. Rika sweatdropped and giggled.**

**"I'm sorry. Usagi, come on out," said Rika. Her Holic Spirit popped up from inside her body and surprised the two BlasSphere Angels.**

**"This is Usagi... She's my best friend," said Rika. Usagi went back inside Rika's body.**

**"WE'VE GOT HOLCI ANGELS ON THE LOOSE!" shouted one guard.**

**"We've got to get on top of the palace. Let's go!" said Momo.**

* * *

**"Miss Nazuka, please tell me... Are you sure that my Origin Spirit actaully came to me when I was born? What if... What if it's all a lie?"**

**"Setsuna, your Origin Spirit is a part of you. It's been with you since you came to this earth... *grabs spiritual medicine* Here, take this. This should help your Origin Spirit relax while you're doing something in front of a large audience."**

**"Thank you so much, Haruka," said Setsuna, bowing at her.**

**Outside of Haruka Nazuka's house, Setsuna checked her communicator and gasped.**

**"This can't be... Princess Mugen's taken in by Shogun? *sighs* Spiritual Harmony... Awake!" said Setsuna.**

**"Setsu-chan! Where are you going?" said Calm.**

**"I'm going to the BlasSphere Galaxy to see what's going on," said Setsuna.**

**"Okay, Setsu-chan! Let's go! Zoom!" Calm cheered Setsuna on.**

* * *

**"Alright, so the guards are all over the place right now... Kotone, you will go with Love down the north side of the hall and me and Cheerful will go down the south side."**

**"Got it, Momo. What about me and Usagi?" said Rika.**

**"You two go check the Hiram Fields to see if anyone's there," said Momo.**

**"Usagi says yes to that one! Tehehe!" said Usagi. Rika pushed Usagi back inside her body and ran outside. Momo stopped Rika before her shadow was shown out in the light and said, "Don't just run out like a mad person! Fly around a bit, and if they see you, RUN!" and Rika laughed at Momo and flew away.**

**"Usagi, can you see anything suspicious?" said Rika.**

**"Usagi sees the princes! Usagi sees the princess! I see her with a little girl!" said Usagi. Rika dove down and ran towards the flowery fields of the Hiram Fields.**

**"Princess Mugen! Princess Mugen!" shouted Rika and Usagi. Princess Mugen hushed them and pulled them inside a hidden underground passageway.**

**"*muffled voice* What's going on? Princess Mugen!" said the muffled Rika. Mugen removed her hands from Rika's mouth and huhsed her again.**

**"We're in hiding. Shogun was this close to finding us here. We have got to stay calm and quite until the invasion is cleared out. Who's out there?"**

**"Uh, Princess Mugen? You do realize that you're hiding with a Hiram child," said Usagi.**

**"Teheh! Don't worry! I'm keeping her safe under here. I built this when I was seven, so this sucker's been up for two years now. *giggles* By the way, my name's Shihon Rosella Evergreen. You must be Rika Nagato, right?" Rika nodded at Shihon and smiled.**

**"The Holic Angels are invading the palace. So are Kotone and Momo. Don't worry, Princess Mugen."**

**"Miss Nagato..." said Mugen. "I-I don't know what to say, but thank you."**

**"Hehe, no problem," said Rika.**

**"*BOOM!* EVERYONE, EVACUATE, NOW! PRINCE SHOGUN HAS ARRIVED TO FIND HIS BRIDE TO BE!" shouted one guard.**

**"Oh no! They're after me!" said Mugen. Shihon hugged Mugen to make her calm down.**

**"Where's Elaine?" said Mugen. Shihon gasped and took a peep from underground. Her hazel eyes were hard to see from a far distance, so she had a chance to peep a little closer.**

**"Mama? Where are you?" said Shihon. Rika pulled Shihon back inside the passageway, just seconds before one of the guards caught her.**

**"That was close," Mugen whispered.**

**"You are lucky I'm here," said Rika. Shihon giggled a bit and rested her head on Mugen's lap.**

**"*BOOM!* WHERE IS THE PRINCESS?" shouted a guard. "WHERE IS THE- *gets cought in flames* AHHH! FIRE! ALERT! ALERT THE OTHERS! SOMEONE HELP ME!" The guard was crying for help as he was being burned alive.**

**"Your shift is done for today, sir," said a BlasSphere Angel. "It's my turn now."**


	9. 08 Claire Stein and Blaire Bell

**Shihon was feeling cramped inside the underground passageway, so she decided to go back outside to get some fresh air. Rika and Mugen lost their grips on Shihon.**

**"No! The invasion's still going on and she could be killed out there!" said Mugen. Rika sighed and tried to climb out from the passageway, but slid back in thanks to Mugen.**

**"Stay here until Shihon gets back," said Mugen.**

**"... Princess..." said Rika.**

* * *

**"Mama! Mama! Where are you?" shouted Shihon, who began to burst into tears. One guard found Shihon crying and uprooting the grass from the ground.**

**"Little girl! Little girl! Are you all right?" said the guard. Shihon looked up at him and sniffed.**

**"Where's my mama? I want my mama!" Shihon cried out. The guard picked up Shihon and carried her to Shogun. Shogun, who was messing with one of his maids, stopped to look at one of his guards carry a little girl to him.**

**"*giggles* Stop trying to tickle me, Prince Shogun. *giggles* You know I'm ticklish. Stop messing with me or I'll have your head!" said the maiden, turning from cheerful to serious in a pinch. Shogun freaked out and laughed.**

**"Maria, please go. I just love messing with you. Tickling you every day is all I need to keep me happy," said Shogun, making Maria blush.**

**"I'm Maria Furuya to you, sir! Ugh!" said the disgusted Maria.**

**"Sir, this girl wants her mother back. Do you know who or where her mother is?" said the guard. Shihon continued to cry until she couldn't catch her breath.**

**"Tetsu, let her down. She needs air and you're killing her," said Shogun. Tetsu released the crying girl and allowed her to gasp for air. Shihon sniffed again and looked up at Tetsu.**

**"Tetsu Fukuhara, please go now. I'll handle this," said Shogun. Tetsu bowed at Shogun and ran off to help his comrades fight the Holic and BlasSphere Angels.**

**"*sniffles* Where's my mommy, Shogun?" asked Shihon. Shogun smiled at Shihon and picked her up.**

**"I'm sorry. I do not know who or where she is. I'm sorry. Just stay with me for awhile until your mother finds you here."**

**"*sniffles* No thank you, sir. Mommy told me not to be alone with the prince. I gotta go now. Stay safe, okay?" said Shihon, sliding off from Shogun's lap. Shihon ran off, trying to avoid Shogun. She was lucky enough to hide back inside the underground passageway.**

* * *

**"L-Look, miss! We're not going to kill you! We know t-that you're angry right now, so please spare us!" said oneguard. A BlasSphere growled and used her wings to strike the two guards.**

**"I'm not in the mood for sparing a Hiram guard's life," said the Angel. She walked away, leaving the two guards burning alive. On the south side of the almost never ending hallway, Momo and Cheerful poked around to see if anything's out of place.**

**"I've found something!" said Cheerful. Momo ran over to Cheerful.**

**"It's a lock..."**

**"No, no, Momo. It's a Lucky Heart Lock, which unlocks to a certain Angel whose heart is fully opened up towards the world. This lock can be used for anything, and for anyone whose heart is fully opened. The Lucky Heart Lock can also transform a person into a Darling Princess/Courageous Prince. A Darling Princess/ Courageous Prince can do anything that a normal human can't do."**

**"I wonder who will unlock the Lucky Heart Lock..." said Momo.**

**On the north side of the hallway, Kotone and Love were looking through a few windows and found two dead guards covered in dirt and ash.**

**"The ash is a sign... *gasps* Setsuna!" said Kotone. Love looked at her and smiled.**

**"I guess it's time for me to... go.." said Love.**

**"Go where?"**

**"Transform! Bwahaha!" said Love. Kotonesweatdropped and laughed nervously. Love got out her Love Charm and shouted, "Human Love awakens! Bring me to life!" and transformed into a human.**

**"Woah... You're human..."**

**"Yeah, I know1 Hehehe!" said Love, cheerful as ever.**

**"Quick, let's get going before someone sees us," said Kotone. Love stopped Kotone for a second and smiled..**

**"You know, I forgot to tell you something... When I'm in my BlasSphere Spirit form, my name is Love... In my Human form, my name is Claire Stein..."**

**"Uh, thanks for the info, CLAIRE. Let's go," said Kotone. Claire (Love) giggled and followed her. On the south side, Momo and Cheerful were rushing themselves to get out of the hallway as soon as possible. Cheerful got out her Cheerful Charm and shouted, "Bring forth the human me! Cheerful comes to life!" and turned into a human. Momo stopped in her tracks and looked back. Surprised, Momo was about to fight Cheerful, thinking that she's one of Shogun's guards.**

**"No, no! I'm Cheerful, in human form!"**

**"*breathes heavily* That's good. Why are you-"**

**"I'm Cheerful in my BlasSphere form, but I'm Blaire Bell in my human form..."**

**"*sighs* Come on! We don't have time!" said the unpatient Momo, grabbing Blaire (Cheerful) by the wrist.**

* * *

**"Listen, maidens! We must hide from Shogun or else he'll suspect that we've let him down and have not protected the palace. We must do so until the end of the invasion!"**

**"Maria, what if Shogun finds us?" asked one maiden.**

**"We'll hide inside Shihon's underground passageway," answered Maria. Elaine appeared in the crowd of maidens and begged Maria to find her daughter. Maria told Elaine that her daughter could be inside the passageway and that she's waiting for Elaine to return. Elaine sighed and bowed at Maria.**

**"As I was saying... We should do it now!" said Maria. Outside of the Maidens' Room, Momo and Blaire accidentally pushed a dooor over, leading to the inside of the Maidens' Room. All the maidens gasped and stepped back. Elaine warned them not to scream or call for help.**

**"I know these two! Princess Mugen has told me all about them!" said Elaine. Momo and Blaire bowed at the maidens for forgiveness.**

**"Forgive and forget, maidens," said Maria, turning her back away from Momo and Blaire.**

**"She seems angry and serious," whispered one maiden.**

**"We forgive you," said the maidens. Momo and Blaire smiled and got up from the ground.**

**"What are your names?" asked Maria, with her back facing the crowd.**

**"My name is Momo Higurashi and this Blaire, a.k.a. Cheerful!" said Momo. Blaire nodded and laughed.**

**"Welcome to the Maidens' Room, girls," said Elaine. "My name is Elaine Evergreen. If you are looking for Mugen, please don't... Not right now, I mean. She's told us about your plan to save her, so we'll help a little."**

**"Ah, thank you so much!" said Momo, bowing at the maidens. The maiden who whispered about Maria being so angry and serious all the time, stepped up and introduced herself.**

**"My name is Siira Walker! Pleased to meet you!" said Siira.**

**"Nice to meet you too," said Blaire.**

**"Well then... Let's get going," said Maria.**


	10. 09 TetsuMo and A New Hiram War

**Kotone and Claire finally caught up with Momo and Blaire.**

**"Uh, who are-" said Maria, being interrupted by Momo.**

**"These are my other friends. This is Kotone Otsuka, and this is..."**

**"Love, Momo! My name is Claire Stein when I'm in my human form."**

**"Uh, right..." said Momo. Kotone looked at Blaire and cocked her head.**

**"Hehehe! You must be wondering who I am, right?" said Blaire. Kotone nodded her head in curiosity.**

**"I'm Cheerful," Blaire answered. Kotone's jaw dorpped and laughed. Maria got out a sword and held it towards Kotone's face. Kotone opened her eyes and freaked out.**

**"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Maria shouted, then giggled.**

**"What's with you, Maria?" said Momo. Siira came over and whispered in Momo's ear, "She's like that. She can be silly and serious just like Love and Cheerful."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Kotone. Siira looked at her and smiled.**

**"What's the matter?" said Siira.**

**"She loves to introduce herself to new people," said Momo.**

**"What is your name?" asked Kotone.**

**"My name is Siira Walker. It's nice to meet you, Kotone."**

**"I thought you said-"**

**"Oh wait, Maria, she also wants to know their names, too."**

**"Thanks for clearing that up, Momo," said Blaire.**

**"Would you shut up?" said Momo. Blaire laughed and held Claire's hand.**

**"It's time to go. No more wasting time," said Maria.**

* * *

**In the underground passageway, Shihon was soundly alseep during the invasion, until she heard a bump from the outside. She got up and poked her head from the passageway. It was none other than Setsuna Suzaku.**

**"W-Who are you? Are you my savior?" said Shihon.**

**"No, no. I'm an Angel," said Setsuna. "My name is Setsuna Suzaku."**

**"Setsuna? Do you know where my mother is?" said Shihon. "Oh, and my name is Shihon Rosella Evergreen. My mother's name is Elaine Evergreen."**

**"Hello, Shihon. I can help you find your mother, but some of us are too busy saving the princess."**

**"She's right here," said Shihon. Mugen waved at Setsuna and smiled at her.**

**"P-Princess? What are doing here?"**

**"The maidens told me to hide away from Shogun. They're going to tell him that I ran away for three months in order for me to hide the dress from him, and to escape! They're awesome. *laughs*"**

**"Well, let's get you out of here. I'll let the others know that I'm taking you with me. *gets out communicator* Kotone! Momo! I'm taking Princess Mugen with me! Make sure you destroy all the Shadow Chimeras within the palace. Oh, and try to- Hello? Guys?" Her communication between Kotone, Momo herself was cut short. On the other line, Kotone and Momo were caught by a couple of guards, just seconds after Setsuna had told them that she's going to take Princess Mugen back to the BlasSphere Galaxy.**

**"Talking to one of your Angel friends, huh? Well then, I guess you two would have to meet Princes Shogun and talk to him instead. *chuckles*" The guard told them while laughing. The guard next to him (Tetsu Fukuhara) sweatdropped and pointed his sword at Momo's face.**

**"Don't move," said Tetsu. Momo grinned and held the blade.**

**"Hehe.. Don't think that you can scare me... I don't hurt that easily."**

**"M-Momo?" said Kotone softly. Momo called for her Black Radiant Bow and Arrows and grinned some more. She got out an arrow, and threatened to kill Tetsu if he ever pointed his sword at Momo again. Tetsu'scomrade alerted other guards to come and fight Kotone and Momo while they get Tetsu into safety.**

**"*gasps* There's m-more of them?" said Kotone.**

**"Ugh! Don't be such a coward, Kotone!Do what you're supposed to do! Fight!" Momo ordered. Kotone nodded and got out her Silver Radiant Bow and Arrows. She got out an arrow and shouted, "Shining Navigation! Silver Lining Pierce!" releasing the shining silver arrow, striking a guard.**

**"Now, what were you going to do with that sword of yours, sir?" said Momo.**

**"*sighs* Nothing. It's no use," said Tetsu. Momo laughed.**

**"Then what?" said Momo.**

**"*grumbles8 You're too beautiful to destroy.."**

**"Huh? What's that?"**

**"I said that you're too beautiful to destroy!" Tetsu excalimed, causing his comrades to stop fighting with the Angels.**

**"Tetsu, what are you saying? She's one of Mugen's1 One of Shogun's bride's army!" said one guard. Tetsu shook his head and looked back at his comrades.**

**"No... Mugen doesn't have an army. All she have are three BlasSphere Angels... What do you mean she has an army? She doesn't."**

**"Why are you saying this, Tetsu?" said Momo. Tetsu walked over to her and hugged her.**

**"I'm sorry for all of this," said Tetsu. Momo bit Tetsu's shoulder and growled at him.**

**"An enemy is an enemy until he realizes what he has done to the good. He must make up for what he has done in order to show his true self to the good... Those are the simple rules... AND YOU'RE NOT FOLLOWING ANY OF THEM!" Momo exclaimed. Some guards nodded and agreed with Momo, who looked at them and just stared. Tetsu looked down and apologized for his ruler has done, and that he's going to do everything to make things better.**

**"And you just met me, so why are-"**

**"I'll do ANYTHING to save your galaxy from further destruction. I will."**

**"Tetsu, you stubborn boy! Only BlasSphere Angels can protect their own galaxy! Not outsiders!"**

**"You are wrong, Momo!" shouted Princess Mugen from behind. Rika, Setsuna and Shihon were following her, too.**

**"Setsuna! Rika!" said Momo, not acknowledging Shihon at all.**

**"Momo... ANYONE can defend our galaxy..."**

**"Princess Mugen, Love told us that-"**

**"Then she has lied as well! I did not say anything like that!" said Mugen. Shihon hid behind Rika and shivered.**

**"She's scaring me, Rika.. Do something," said Shihon. Rika held onto Shihon and hugged her. Claire and Blaire came running toward them.**

**"We're here!" said Claire. Blaire laughed and panted.**

**"Let's just go, Princess Mugen," said Setsuna. Mugen nodded and held hands with her, flying back to the BlasSphere Galaxy.**

**"Please forgive me next time, Momo," said Tetsu. Momo turned away from him and walked away. Rika looked at all of the guards watching Momo walking away from Tetsu.**

**"How old is that guy anyway?" Rika asked herself, and walked over to Tetsu to ask how old he is. He answered 16, which made Rika shiver.**

**"Momo's like that sometimes," said Kotone. Claire and Blaire watched the stars shoot across the dark blue sky.**

**"8sighs* She'll forgive me... someday," said Tetsu.**

* * *

**While the Hiram Maidens were trying to stop Shogun from finding Mugen, Elaine and Maria decided to team up and go their own way to stop Shogun... They decided to destroy the Shadow Chimeras and blame it on the guards except for Tetsu, who is known for helping the maidens with anything they needed help with.**

**"Are you sure that this is gonna work? I mean, without the rest of the maidens, we're no good," said Maria. Elaine nodded and got out a sword to strike the Shadow Chimeras.**

**"Shogun will never marry Mugen for sure," said Elaine. Shogun was listening to the two talk about destroying the Shadow Chimeras and about him not going to marry Mugen. He appeared in the doorway and scared them both.**

**"I heard what you two girls have said.."**

**"S-S-Shogun?" said the two maidens.**

**"Hehe.. You two are going to pay for this, and I mean pay.."**

**"Now, now..." said Elaine. Maria blocked Elaine and pointed the sword at Shogun's throat.**

**"One step closer towards us and your head will be mine," said the fierce Maria.**

**"*thinking: Oh, I forgot. She is a skilled swordswoma, a very young swordswoman with skill.* Maria, can you handle this?" said Elaine. Maria nodded and told her to leave.**

**"It's just you and me now," said Maria. Shogun laughed and got out his sword too. A new war has begun...**


	11. 10 Towards the End of Hiram's War

**"PRINCE SHOGUN'S BEEN THREATENED! ALERT!" shouted a guard. All the others were shocked to hear about Prince Shogun being threatened by one of his maidens.**

**"Who's trying to kill him?" said Siira.**

**"Who cares? That's what he gets for treating us like his slaves," said Elaine. Then, a window shattered, ad out came Maria and Shogun.**

**"*gasps* MARIA!" shouted Siira. Elaine held her back and told her that Maria is a well trained swordswoman. Maria fell to her feet as Shogun began pushing her down with his sword.**

**"Claire! Blaire! Let's go!" said Kotone. Claire and Blaire nodded at each other and followed Kotone towards Maria and Shogun.**

**"STOP THIS!" shouted Kotone. Shogun looked at her and thrust his sword towards Kotone's head. She dodged it on time and got out another arrow and shouted, "Shining Navigation! Silver Lining Pierce!" The arrow sliced Shogun's sword in half... until his sword reformed and transformed.**

**"Devil's Blade!" said Maria.**

**"Stupid child. This is not no ordinary sword... this is the Devil's Blade, the most powerful sword in the Nixia Cycle (A Cycle of Galaxies (I.E. BlasSphere Galaxy, Hiram Galaxy, Holic Galaxy, ETC...). Where is my bride?"**

**"She has ran away, sir," said Elaine.**

**"I am not talking to you," said Shogun. "What you have done today, is history... That is all." Elaine growled at him and charged at him. Shogun struck Elaine in the chest with his Devil's Blade and grinned at the injured woman.**

**"Fool. Don't come near me," said Shogun, walking away from Elaine. **

**After Mugen returned to the BlasSphere Galaxy, Kotone, Claire, Blaire, Rika and Shihon returned to the battlefield. Shihon was in shock after finding Elaine in a pool of blood. Shihon screamed until she lost her voice. Rika held her back and shouted at Shogun for stabbing Elaine. Shogun ignored Rika and charged at Maria with his sword.**

**"Blaire!" said Claire, and Blaire nodded, transforming into a Guardian Halo.**

**"Is that...?" said Rika, staring at the transformed Blaire.**

**"This is the Guardian's Halo, the most powerful weapon used in both the BlasSphere and Holic Galaxies. Blaire has more control than I do, so this is why I'm using her for now."**

**"Claire, what do you transform into?" asked Rika, still holding onto the crying Shihon.**

**"The Angel's Harp. It brings sweet melody to all, calming the good and the bad," answered Claire. Rika smiled and got out her Holic Bow and Arrows.**

**"What are you going to do with Shihon?" said Claire. Rika smirked and told Claire to watch over Shihon while Rika herself goes in and fights Shogun.**

**"MAMA!" Shihon shouted. Claire lost her grip on Shihon and Shihon ran to her dying mother.**

**"Mama... No..." Shihon cried softly. She bust into tears and punched the ground..**

**"Where are the rest of the Holic Angels? I can't do this alone!" said Rika, holding off Shogun. Princess Yuki appeared and shouted, "Spiritual Navigation!" letting all the light escape from her Holic Egg. Ryo's by her side and fought off a few Dark Charm Eggs and Shadow Chimeras.**

**"Princess!" Rika said, being struck by Shogun's elbow. Maria looked at her and charged at Shogun with her sword. Shihon cried out loud and kicked up dust with her feet. Shogun gave Shihon a death glare and charged at her, grabbed her, lifted her up with one hand, and held the tip of his sword at Shihon's neck...**

**"Shihon!" Siira shouted. She got out her sword and breathed heavily.**

**"So, you got the Stronghold Blade, huh?" said Shogun, still pointing the sword at Shihon's neck.**

**"YOU LET HER GO!" Siira shouted. Shogun shook his head at her and told her that if anyone goes near him and Shihon, Shihon's head will be cut off.**

**"You psycho... First Elaine then Shihon? Are you trying to wipe out the entire Evergreen Clan? You must be sick..."**

**"Hahaha, Siira Walker, you're silly. You're lying to me... You're next," said Shogun.**

**"NO!" shouted Tetsu.**

**"Tetsu? Why are you defending them?" said Shogun.**

**"Because I'm going to change... I don't want to live like this anymore! Like Momo said, 'An enemy is an enemy until he realizes what he has done to the good... He must make up for what he has done to the good to show his true his true self to the good...' I'm going to change the way I live, and you're not going to do anything about it..."**

**"Tetsu... are you... sure that you're to change? Are you lying?" said Momo from behind. Tetsu looked at her and smiled. Momo smirked and grinned at him.**

**"Never mind. Shogun, let go of the girl, now!"**

**"Getting serious, are we?" said Shogun. Momo growled deeply and charged at him. Siira held onto Momo right on time.**

**"Don't do it! If you do, Shihon will die!" said Siira. Momo screamed at Shogun and began to cry. Siira hugged her and growled at Shogun. Then, a beam of light came from behind Siira and the others, striking Shihon.**

**"No...!" said Siira. Momo gasped and stared at the glowing Shihon, who fainted after being hit by the beam of light.**

**"Wait... Is that...?" said Momo, looking back and saw Claire and Blaire.**

**"We're here to help!" said Claire, holding the Guardian's Halo (Blaire).**

**"Claire!" said Rika, coughing after inhaling dust from the ground. She looked at Elaine and crawled towards her. She held onto Elaine and listened to her heartbeat. It was beating slowly, and her pulse was getting slower...**

**"She's dying..." said Rika. Her wings glowed and touched Elaine's closed eyes.**

**"Holic's Awkening of the Injured... Revive..." said Rika. The light from her wings entered Elaine's body and revived her.**

**"... Am I... alive?" Elaine said, waking up slowly...**

**"Thank goodness!" said Siira. Shogun chuckled and let the blade press against Shihon's neck.**

**"M...Ma..ma.." said Shihon. Elaine's eyes were opened fully and saw her daughter being held by Shogun.**

**"LET HER GO!" Elaine shouted. Shogun ignored Elaine's order and pressed the blade against Shihon's neck even harder.**

**"Mommy!" Shihon cried out. Shogun lifted the blade up in the air, and as soon as he was about to strike Shihon since Elaine was charging at him, Kotone and Setsuna appeared and sliced his Devil's Blade in half.**

**"Twin Angels! Dual Power!" the two shouted.**

**"*gasps* Kotone! Setsuna!" Momo cried out in happiness.**

**"Now it's just you, usthree BlasSphere Angels, and Maria," said Kotone. Shogun threw Shihon at Siira and smirked at the two Angels.**

**"So? I can kill you all in one swing of my Devil's Resonance!" said Shogun.. His sword transformed into an even more bigger sword called the Devil's Resonance... The war was coming close to an end..**


	12. 11 New Beginnings END OF FIRST SERIES

**_"... Mama... I can see you from afar...! Mama... The light... Can I grab it...? Mama..."_**

**"_*_wakes up and gasps for air_*_...! Mama?" said Shihon, waking up from her sleep. She watched as Shogun fought the four girls with his Devil's Resonance.**

**"There, there. Are you all right?" said Siira, holding onto Shihon. Shihon looked up at her smiled weakly.**

**"I saw something in my dream... It wasn't what I thought it would be... I saw... the light... It was calling for me..."**

**"What are you saying, Shihon?" asked Siira.**

**"It's calling for me... It's calling for... me.. The light... *faints*"**

**"Shihon!" said Siira, holding Shihon a little tighter.**

**_"... I'm back here again...? But.. why?... Why are you calling me...? *The light: I'm asking for your Origin Spirit... Come...* My... Origin...? *The light: Yes... Come with me...*... Mama... I'm going... I'm going now... Mama..."_**

**Shihon began to glow in a white light. She was lifted up by the light surrounding her body and glowed brightly.**

**"Shihon...!" said Siira.**

**_"I can't wake up...! Help me! *The light: Do not worry. Let me enter you...* No! Stop! Mama! Help! Someone! Anyone! Help me! Stop it! Gahhahh! *The light: This precious moment is yours, Shihon...*... What do you mean? What moment? *The light: It's your time to show yourself as a BlasSphere Angel... You're the Bright Melody Angel...* So... I was right... Mama! Mama!"_**

**"Shihon! Shihon, wake up!" Siira shouted. Elaine crawled over to Siira and grabbed her ankle.**

**"Leave her... She told me...*faints*" Elaine said, losing sight of Siira.**

**"Ah! Elaine!" Siira got a hold of Elaine and lifted her up on her back. Shihon was still in a ball of light... Shogun and the four girls continued to fight until The ball of light ceased its existence.**

**"Shihon!" Claire and Blaire shouted. Shihon was in the air, being controlled by the fainting light.**

**"The light told me to do so... I will so... Mama.. Mama..." said the controlled Shihon.**

**"She's sounding like a robot," said Rika. Usagi popped out from her body and gasped.**

**"Riri-chan! Riri-chan! Lookie! It's ShiShi-chan! ShiShi-chan's transformed!" said Usagi. Rika nodded in amazement.**

**"She's a BlasSphere Angel? But how? Why so soon?" said Siira. Elaine awoke and gasped at what she saw before her.**

**"My child! Shihon!... You're... an Angel now...!" said Elaine. Shihon looked at her and giggled.**

**"Mama, I think I did it... The light... She told me to reveal my Angel self... I don't think this will- *The light: I am a part of you now, Shihon... You're an official Angel...* The light... I love you... What is your name? *The light: Lilika Lunar. I control the Origin Spirits...*... Mama...! I am an Angel...! At last...! Fina-" Shihon was cut off when Shogun hit her with his Devil's Resonance.**

**"Shihon!" Elaine shouted.**

**"Sad child you are... A new BlasSphere Angel, and the youngest Angel in history, huh?" said Shogun, licking his blade covered in blood.**

**"...Ow.." said Shihon, struggling to get up.**

**"*Lilika: Shihon, get up. Use your Bright Light Wings to help you up before it's too late. Use your Bright Light Wings...* I can't... I can't... *Lilika: Shihon!*" Lilika took full control of Shihon's body and helped her up from the ground.**

**"Shihon...!" Elaine said. Lilika used Shihon's Bright Light Wings and shouted, "Angel's Tear! Bright Light Curing!" and flew across the battlefield, striking Shogun and his Devil's Resonance.**

**"She did it!" said Claire.**

**"Maria! Momo! Kotone! Setsuna! Now!" shouted Siira. The four girls nodded at each other and allowed Maria to strike Shogun with her sword, nearly cutting off his head.**

**"Close one, huh?" said Maria with pride. Momo, Kotone and Setsuna held hands and shouted, "Darling Angels! Hyper Love Tension!" sending a strong wave of light towards Shogun. The three girls look at each in confusion.**

**"Did... Did I just say that just now?" said Kotone. Momo and Setsuna shrugged and looked at Claire and Blaire.**

**"Even when you don't know the move, you'll say it! Or... even your BlasSphere Spirit will take control for once and make a move that you don't know!" Claire exclaimed.**

**"Riri-chan, let's?" said Usagi. Rika nodded and got out her Winged Glory Rod.**

**"Winds one! Winds two, three! Ready? Optimistic winds! Release!" shouted Rika, releasing strong scented winds towards Shogun. Ryo chased after a Shadow Chimera that was about to take Shogun with it to safety.**

**"Ryo!" shouted Kotone. Ryo nodded and bit into the Shadow Chimera's neck, killing it instantly. Shogun breathed heavily as he struggled to get up. His wounds were severe enough to keep him down.**

**"Give up?" said Maria. Tetsu walked over and held the blade to Shogun's neck.**

**"... Not... Never..." Shogun said, coughing up blood.**

**"Want me to strike him?" Tetsu asked Maria. Maria nodded and allowed Tetsu to make the final blow.**

**"Kill me... Go ahead... I'll be buried at my new city... Just kill me now so we can get this over with..."**

**"Shogun agrees, and we agree. I guess this is the end of you."**

**"Tetsu, just strike!" said Maria. Tetsu raised his sword and impaledShogun in the back. The three BlasSphere Angels looked at the dead prince and sighed in relief.**

**"He's dead now... He won't be bothering the princesses anymore," said Momo. Tetsu looked at her and smiled.**

**".. What?" said Momo, staring at Tetsu stupidly.**

**"I think I've changed," said Tetsu. Momo snickered and laughed at him.**

**"Stupid! Stupid boy! Hahahaha!" said Momo happily. Tetsu looked depressed and turned away from her.**

**"Then I guess you won't need this," he told her. Momo stopped laughing and looked at the sad Tetsu, holding up a ring.**

**"W-What?" said Momo. Setsuna and Kotone giggled at her from behind.**

**"Take this... This is the Prodigy's Ring. It allows you to communicate with anyone from earth and the Nixia Cycle. It's very handy," said Tetsu. Momo sighed and walked over to him. She took the ring and let it slide down her finger.**

**"It fits me," said Momo. Tetsu laughed and got up from the ground, hugging her.**

**"Good luck," he whispered in her ear. Kotone and Setsuna still giggled from behind.**

**"You too," said Momo. Shihon, still in her BlasSphere form, got up from the ground and transformed back into her human self.**

**"My baby!" said Elaine, hugging Shihon.**

**"Mommy! I have something to ask of you... Are we gonna stay here or are we gonna move back to earth?"**

**"Mama's not sure, honey. We'll see."**

**"Good, because I wanna see thosethree girls again! They're my saviors! I don't want them to go!" said Shihon, pointing at the three BlasSphere Angels.**

**"Let's all head back to the BlasSphere Galaxy," said Kotone. Everyone except for some Hiram Guards started walking away from Shogun's dead body. Tetsu followed the group until Momo stopped him.**

**"I'm... I'm sorry..." said Momo. Tetsu looked at her confused and said, "It's alright. What's the matter?"**

**"I... *Kotone in the background: Momo! Hurry up!* Never mind. Let's go."**

**"Wait, Momo! What were you trying to tell me?" said Tetsu, holding onto Momo's hand.**

**"I don't want to talk right now, let's go!" said Momo.**

* * *

**In Saitama, Sakura and her husband were sitting on a bench, waiting for Kotone and the others to arrive.**

**"Hon, do you think that Kotone ran away because she's lonely? It feels like it to me."**

**"No, no, Sakura. She's busy right now," said Sakura's husband.**

**"Daisuke, you sure?" said Sakura. Daisuke nodded at her and hugged her. Haruka Nazuka walked by and asked the two if they've seen Setsuna anywhere. Sakura and Daisuke shook their heads and told Haruka to stay with them until she gets back.**

**"I was wondering... Why are you asking for Setsuna?" said Sakura.**

**"I wanted to give her this ring which helps heal the Origin Spirit much more faster. Oh, and I've got a few more of these in my bag," said Haruka. Feathers started to fall from the sky. Skura picked one up and sniffed it.**

**"*sniff* Smells like Kotone's perfume... *looks up* Kotone! She's here!" said Sakura.**

**"Sakura!" said Kotone. The three girls including Claire and Blaire, who both transformed back into their BlasSphere forms, arrived from the sky.**

**"We're back!" said Love and Cheerful.**

**"So, how was your trip to the skies?" asked Daisuke.**

**"It was awesome!" said Momo. Haruka walked over and handed the girls the rings she had in her bag.**

**"It heals the Origin Spirit much more faster? That's great!" said Kotone.**

**"Oh! I forgot to gie you this, Kotone," said Sakura, handing Kotone a gift. Kotone unwrapped the gift and it was a puppy.**

**"*gasps* Oh, my! It's so cute! Boy or girl?" said Kotone.**

**"Boy," answered Daisuke. "I have plenty more of those suckers in my plane. You can have all of them, or you can give some of them away if you want."**

**"I wanna give some away. It'd be too much raising the puppies. Besides, I have a wolf named Ryo. Ryo!" Kotone shouted out the wolf's name. Ryo came falling from the sky and fell on top of Momo.**

**"This big guy's cute. It's great that he has a little brother. What are you gonna name him?" said Momo, petting Ryo.**

**"Yuma," said Kotone. Love's communicator vibrated. She got it and answered it.**

**"Love! Cheerful! Quick! We need you and the BlasSphere Angels back to the BlasSpere Galaxy! Princess Mugen's under attack again!"**

**"Okay, Princess Yuki! We'll be right there!" said Love.**

**"When will I ever get to see you again?" said Kotone. Sakura and Daisuke waved goodbye to her as they ran back to Daisuke's plane.**

**"Kotone? Ready?" said Momo, pushing Ryo off from on top of her.**

**"We'll never give up. Mugen's got us," said Setsuna. All three girls transformed into their Angel forms and flew back to the BlasSphere Galaxy to save the princess. Ryo carried Yuma on his back and followed the others.**

**"Love, let's," said Cheerful. Love nodded and the two of them transformed into their human forms, and flew away from earth.**


End file.
